Breathe Songfic
by O.PA
Summary: Amy comes home just in time for her birthday and Matt decides to give her her birthday present early


TITLE: Breathe  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG; FLUFFINESS!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one and the song is 'Breathe' by Faith Hill  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask first please  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Amy quickly got out of her car as the rain came down heavily. She struggled to get her door open as she tried to balance her bags on her other shoulder.  
  
Inside, hearing the clinking of keys against the door, Matt got up to open the door only to see his girlfriend soaked from the rain.  
  
"Aww sweetie, here." He said grabbing her bags as she hurriedly got inside.  
  
She rubbed her arms as she shivered and her hair dripped onto the floor.  
  
"Wait two seconds." He said as he bolted upstairs to grab a few towels. Coming back down, he helped her removed her dripping clothes and wrapped the towels around her. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He said with a smile as they curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She continued to shiver so Matt decided to give her his shirt rather than going back upstairs. "Put this on." He said as he helped her in his large shirt and she snuggled inside of it. She rested her head on Matt's chest which was covered only in a black muscle shirt. "I didn't know you were coming home tonight. I thought you were coming tomorrow. Had I known I would've picked you up." He said kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her arms up and down keeping her warm.  
  
"Yeah well they said I could go home so I just wanted to get the hell out of there before they found another use for me." She said with a small smile. "Mmm glad I came home though."  
  
"Me too." He said softly looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. "I missed you. I didn't know if you were going to make it home for your birthday."  
  
"Wouldn't even imagine spending it without you." She said leaning up as Matt planted a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
She watched the fire burn wildly as the bursts of red, yellow and orange emulated its color onto the entire room. The sensual glow made Amy feel relaxed to finally be home and enjoy time with Matt.  
  
// I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I, oh I've  
  
Never been this swept away //   
  
"I love you so much Matt..." She said shifting positions in his arms so she could look up at him.  
  
"I love you too." He said kissing the tip of her nose. He tightened his grip around her tiny body not wanting to let go. "How bout I give you part of your birthday present early?" He said with a grin as Amy laughed knowing what it was already.  
  
"Go to sleep." She smiled knowing full well they weren't going to be able to do any of that tonight.  
  
"Only after I give you your gift." He said as he began to lift off the shirt on her body. Allowing herself to be swept off into another world, she giggled as he brushed his lips against her neck. He kissed her softly making sure to take time to appreciate every single part of her body. She raked her fingers through his hair as Matt whispered loving words to her.  
  
"You have no idea how crazy you make me Amy." He said stopping to look up at her hazel eyes. "You have no idea."  
  
"Believe me I know the feeling." She said dreamily as she stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes reading his thoughts and hearing his heart speak through him.  
  
"Your soft lips, your gorgeous smile, that sexy little body of yours and those naughty eyes constantly undressing me..." He said chuckling at the last comment. "I love everything about you."  
  
"That last comment couldn't be any truer for you." She smirked as he willingly nodded his head.  
  
// All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart //  
  
They lay there wrapped up in a tangle of arms and legs as he held her close. She fell in love with him all over again as he kissed her once more sending her overthetop. Something about him constantly made her feel like anything was possible and it usually was. She reached new heights as he knew exactly how to touch her and where to touch her.  
  
She looked at him at a loss for words as she bit her lip and smiled. She couldn't help but smile when around him because she felt like a little girl unable to contain herself. She stroked his body softly watching his reaction and paying close attention to what he liked. She pressed her lips against him telling the secrets her body wanted to tell him. He let out his groans of approval as he knew she wouldn't disappoint.  
  
// And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
  
And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe //  
  
Laying her head back down on his chest, his rapid heart beat could be heard. The silence in the room was only interrupted by the crackling of the fire and the rain on the windows. Amy felt her body come back to her after the explosion of passion that passed through her as she lay perfectly fitted in Matt's arms.  
  
// In away I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumblin' down  
  
Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know  
  
There's no need for words right now //  
  
Amy drifted off to sleep as Matt remained awake watching her chest rise and fall. He stroked her cheek and removed the hair off her face so that nothing was blocking her true beauty. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty that shone through her after they made love. She glowed with happiness like no other.  
  
He hated to admit it but he couldn't help and get butterflies everytime she was around because he felt the sudden urge to impress her. Nothing was too good for his Amy. Nothing.  
  
// And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
  
And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way //  
  
The sun rose without disrupting the happy couple on the couch as the fire had died out. The fire inside the both of them continued to burn happily as Matt finally fell asleep knowing that his girl was okay. Snuggling into her, he felt his heart skip a beat as his heart moved in tune with hers.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It's a late birthday fic but a fic's a fic right? Read and Review thanx!   
  
  



End file.
